


Home At Last

by Musical_Fandom



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, He needs therapy or something, His parents don't get names or actual lines, Hopeful Ending, Mentioned Akechi Goro, Mentioned Masayoshi Shido, Mild Blood, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, The Phantom Thieves are mostly mentioned, They only actually show up once, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Fandom/pseuds/Musical_Fandom
Summary: A one shot about Akira's new home life and the struggles he faces.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Skurrel's Personal Fanfic Recommendations





	Home At Last

_The overwhelming stench of exhaust filled the engine room. Akechi stood in the middle of the room. His mask was cracked, exposing half of his face, and he was having a hard time even standing with all his injuries. Akira reached out his hand, he just wanted to help. Akechi took a step towards Akira._

_A small hope that things would be okay began to form. Maybe he could be saved. He could start over. It didn't need to end here. Akechi accepted Akira's hand._

_Hope was replaced with a sharp pain in his stomach. Akira stumbled back and saw Akechi's blood covered sword. He fell to the ground, helpless, as Akechi pulled out his gun. His mask obscured his expression as he pulled the trigger. He could distantly hear the screams of his teammates as the world around him faded out._

Akira sat up so fast he made himself lightheaded. A small yelp came from Morgana who had been thrown across his bed. Akira breathed heavily and reached for his glasses. They weren't there. He didn't need them anymore.

His panicked mind slowly caught up to reality. He was safe. He was home with Morgana. Akechi was... It had just been a nightmare. There was no wound in his side, he even checked to make sure.

"What was that!" Morgana yelled. Akira pulled the cat towards him. He debated telling him about the nightmare.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." He mumbled as he pet him. Eventually he'd have to let Morgana know what was going on, that is, if the cat hadn't already figured out. He tended to be very perceptive whenever something was wrong with Akira. Right now was no exception as the cat accepted his apology and went back to bed. 

It had been two weeks since Akira returned from Tokyo. He was much more bold than when he left but somehow more quiet. His parents asked him about Tokyo sometimes but he always shut down. They decided they would let him open up when he was ready. That or they didn't really care.

At school people whisper about the weird not so new student. They whisper about the cat he constantly seems to have. How he's suddenly top of the class when he was middle at best. How the mere mention of Masayoshi Shido or the Detective Prince makes him freeze in his tracks. Akira Kurusu's relationship with Masayoshi Shido hasn't exactly been a secret since he got back to school but no one could explain his reaction to Akechi.

It's been a few months since Akira has been back. He's seen his friends only once. It was Haru's idea to surprise him when everyone had a break from school. When everyone met his parents they tried to make a good first impression. It went well until Ryuji started fighting with Morgana. Ann and Futaba made things worse by taking the cat's side. Makoto and Haru tried to apologize for the behavior of their younger friends but the damage was done.

When they had to return to Tokyo his parents had given him questioning looks but thankfully never confronted him. Sometimes when they thought Akira was asleep he would hear words like "strange" or "delinquent" thrown around. They didn't understand. In the end it didn't matter much what they thought of his friends, they were more his family than his parents were sometimes.

Sometime after everyone said goodnight over text, Akira would sit outside with Morgana. He would just take in the silence that he had grown unaccustomed to during his time in Tokyo. Occasionally neighbors would argue loud enough for them to hear. It always brought back memories of his first encounter with Shido. On nights where old memories were dug up it could take hours for Akira to get to bed.

_The sky was an unnatural shade of red and blood seemed to be raining from the sky. They had lost, the Holy Grail had been successful with its fusion of Mementos and reality. It started with Futaba, she fell to the ground followed by everyone else. One at a time, Akira watched as his friends disappeared from reality. The terrified screams as they disappeared like a dead shadow. The laughter of the false god soon replaced the terrified screams of his teammates. His team was gone and he was powerless. Desperately he reached out to the oblivious bystanders unable to even speak before he too faded away._

Akira woke up unable to breathe. He slowly sat up and realized that he was violently shaking. The air in his room felt suffocating. All he could hear was his heart beat and the distant sound of someone calling his name. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself but the complete darkness only made things worse. A sudden weight on his legs helped to ground Akira. Slowly he calmed down and the world came into focus.

"Are you feeling better now?" Morgana asked gently. Akira realized that there was no way to hide what was going on anymore. Not after Morgana had witnessed that.

"I... It was a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He hesitated. He wasn't going to get better without help but was he ready to talk right now?

"If you don't want to, we can talk tomorrow."

Akira's chest tightened at the thought. Somehow the idea of putting it off to tomorrow was infinitely worse than talking now. He'd rather not talk about it at all but he knew Morgana wouldn't let that slide.

"It was about what happened in December." He admitted. Morgana seemed to understand what he was talking about.

"Is it always that?" He asked. Akira was caught off guard, he hadn't realized Morgana knew. Then again, when Akira had nightmares as often as he did, he was bound to notice at some point.

"Not always. Sometimes they're about..." He trailed off. He still wasn't ready to talk about Akechi, not after he failed to save him in the engine room. Why couldn't he have come back when reality was fixed?

"I used to have nightmares too. Back when I didn't know what I was I had the same dream almost every night. It really bothered me but, all of you helped me." Morgana admitted. Akira remembered the nights in LeBlanc when he would find Morgana awake in a similar state as himself.

"Maybe the others can help you too." He continued.

Akira almost felt guilty at the idea of asking them for help. He was supposed to be the one they relied on. Then again, who else could he talk to? His parents would be no help, no therapist on Earth would understand what he went through, and Morgana alone was not equipped for this job.

He gave Morgana a small nod and decided to reach out in the morning. As he watched Morgana go back to bed he decided that maybe talking things out with everyone was just what he needed.


End file.
